


Of Soft Refusal, And Then Surrender

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Humiliation, Incest, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A curse removes Harry's inhibitions and morals when he lays his eyes on the object of his desires. Which turns out to be his own mother, teaching charms class, and he plunges the whole class into ruin getting what he wants. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Of Soft Refusal, And Then Surrender

Harry was a walking time bomb, and he had no fucking clue. Draco had confronted him the day before in the halls and said something. harry wasn't clear on what; eh walked away from that whole exchange weirded out, confused as all hell by the way that Draco had just gone up to him, antagonised him, and then carried on with his day. But his confusion was not a sign nothing was wrong, because Draco had a nasty surprise waiting or Harry, one that he was unprepared to face. Draco had cursed Harry with something that would make him lose all morality and all sense of control once he laid his eyes upon his deepest desire. For a day, that had laid dormant inside of Harry, who hadn't the slightest clue anything was amiss.

Not until class.

Lily had been late to the class she was to teach, which meant that Harry had time to settle into his seat and get his book out without thinking anything was wrong. having his mother as charms teacher was oddly easy and normal for Harry, who overcome most of the weirder elements of it after his first year; everyone accepted it as normal, and Lily was good enough not to play favorites. But there was a new problem brewing as Lily walked by, gasping, "Sorry I'm late," as she scrambled toward the desk. She walked by Harry, unaware her mere presence triggered something in him.

Harry's face went flat. Empty. Devoid of life or light or control as he rose slowly from his chair. The curse's effects were immediate as he strode forward, coming up behind his mother, her lovely, generous body hidden beneath robes, but not for long. ""You should be sorry," Harry said, binging his hand out in an open slap across his mother's backside, and that got the entire class paying attention to the commotion. "The only thing anybody cares about in your class is when you lean over us and we get to see your big tits, or when you bend over without wearing robes and we get to see your fat ass."

"Harry!" Lily gasped, spinning around with fury and panic at her son's sudden disrespect and vulgarity, but all that earned her was a hand shoved own her pants as he shoved in to immediately begin fingering her. Lily shook under the sudden touch, trying to pull away from him, but Harry tugged her in by her shirt, dragging her in and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Her hands grabbed at his chest to try and hove him away, but he was firm and insistent, not letting up for a moment and keeping her right where she was.

Before his year's Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, Harry Potter shoved his tongue down his mother's throat and began to use her, fingerfucking her in full view of everybody. Off to the side, Draco Malfoy was absolutely torn about what he saw, having been scheming for Harry's downfall and grand public embarrassment, but this was a level of spectacle he hadn't expected, and Draco realized maybe too late that more was happening than he was prepared to control and oversee. And yet, there was no juicier downfall for Harry than him violating hi own mother, surely; this was a lot, but it promised to be an incredible show of crushing depravity, the ruination of Harry's reputation if this was played right.

Tugging Lily's clothes off and undressing her with forward, feral delight and a greed that only got hotter as he proved his harsh point, Harry was lit up with absolutely brutal, vigorous, reckless just as he undressed his mother, peeling her clothes off and exposing her to the class, stripping her upper body until she was halfway out of her bra and her ample, perky chest was being shown to the whole class. "Show them. They all want to see it, and I've had to hear for years how great my mom's tits are while pretending to be grossed out, but all I want is to wrap them around my cock and fuck them."

The confused panic of being fingered and indulged in by her son was way more than Lily could have possibly braced for. She felt weak here, a shivering mess of helpless panic and heat that wore her down with a very simple and intense mode of indulgence, overwhelming everything in her head and leaving her to sink into this mess deeper, hotter, lost to something so strange and so powerful that she didn't have any hope of escaping it. The plunge was a wild one, reckless messes of pleasure that hit with fiery intention and a fierce mess of emotions. Lily didn't want this at all, and she felt a wild rush of panic wash over her as her son forced himself upon her, made her struggle under this wild commotion, but she couldn't shirk away from him; Harry was stronger and driven by a bitter harshness that kept her stuck against him.

The wild pumping of strong fingers into her snatch didn't do anything to make this easier, either. Harry pushed her limits with cold, calculated confidence, hammering into her as Lily squirmed and struggled. "Harry please," she pleaded, but he was hearing none of it, keeping up the pressure and the heat as his every intention trended toward the same crushing truths again and again: he couldn't be stopped. When he wasn't kissing her, he was degrading her and making awful remarks that had her confused as could be, and Harry sowed no sign of slowing down, either.

The sinful truth of this was, Harry's greatest desire was his mother. He liked girls in his class too. Liked plenty of them. But Lily held a special, hungry place in is heart, and now, he was able to indulge in it without fear or shame, and he threw himself hard into the deep end, throwing all caution to the wind and abandoning reason for this sugar moment of pure indulgence right here. The curse triggered when it had to, and now he was unstoppable, feral, biting at her neck and pulling Lily in close against him with a staunch refusal to stop and calm down. He didn't care about control now. Just throwing himself into this, and letting the defilement of his mother stand as its own wicked, sinful bliss.

In front of her class, Lily was pushed into a wild, senseless orgasm with absolutely no hope of saving herself, gasping ins sudden panic and surrender as her legs gave out, a cry of guilty pleasure as she shook her head vigorously. "No," she kept saying over and over again as her body thrashed, as she wriggled under her son's greedy fingering, legs giving out and her steady collapse guiding her to her knees. "Harry, stop this. It's not right!" As he let go of her, she dropped fully to her knees, faced with the swell of his cock against his jeans as his slick, sticky hand worked to his pants, getting his cock out and slapping his mother across the face with it.

The room had been so awestruck and baffled that nobody spoke up about this, everyone just watching slack-jawed. A lot of the guys were excited to see this happen, to see Lily naked and on display, while a lot of the girls were appalled, disgusted even. Hermione finally felt like something had to be said. "Harry, she's your mother!" She rose up from her seat. "Stop this, come on."

Harry's narrowed gaze toward Hermione was full of nothing but dismissive anger. "Ron, shut her up, and I'll come ruin her with you when you're done. Remember how we always talked about how much we wanted to double team Hermione? Well fuck it, it's time." he was careless, unable to hold himself back, driven by something furious and wild as his hammering hips rocked forward and he stuffed his mother's throat with cock, subjecting Lily to the wild and senseless rush of pleasures and depravity he knew would be everything he needed if only he threw himself into this properly. He was uncontained, uncontrollable, and he used Hermione without a care now for anything but the chance to unravel and ruin her.

Ron didn't hesitate. He was happy to follow Harry's lead on this, not knowing exactly what that lead was as he rose up to his feet, but he was determined, ready, grabbing Hermione and pulling her down to her seat again, as he fished his cock out and shoved his way down her throat, starting to facefuck his indignant and panicked best friend. Ron didn't know Harry was under the effects of a curse, he believed this was a very active, thought-out, intentional motion. And if Harry was about to spark some kind of sexual revolution of seizing what one wanted, of course Ron was right there with him, choking Hermione on his cock and losing all control.

"Choke louder on your son's cock, bitch. This pretty face should be buried in my lap all the time, and I'm done acting like I'm not attracted to you. Fuck it, dad's dead, you need a man, and I'm going to make you my cockpet to keep you happy." Deranged and driven, there was no way Harry could possibly hold back his urges now. They came surging up, imposing themselves fiercely and without any sense of apology or control. Just mad back and forth motions, thrusts down Lily's throat that punished and abused, seeking a specific breed of madness and vulgarity he knew would be her undoing if he let it. Back and forth he kept moving, thrusting without a care into her.

Lily struggled and gagged, her eyes wide with abject terror over how this was all happening, and happening with so little sense or control. Harry knew what he wanted, and he put Lily through the wringer to get it from her, punishing her with each thrust and motion, pushing her limits and leaving her to struggle harder, giving up with hopeless panic to sensations she wished she was better equipped to resist. Harry used her, pulling at her hair and hammering into her, making her drool all over herself, spit dripping onto her breasts as she received this brutal treatment, as she learned the hard way what Harry was capable of when he was engaged like this, ands he was afraid of this new side of her son.

"I love slutty redheads with great bodies, and it's all because of you," Harry continued on. "What better way to thank my mom than to make her my cumdump and submit completely to my cock?" It was twisted logic, but the logic Harry now lived by, his thrusts picking up their frantic pace, greedily indulging in is mother rougher and harder, tending to her without any restraint or sense. Just brutal, all-out indulgence that saw Harry going hard over the edge. "Don't swallow a fucking drop of this," he growled, flooding Lily's mouth with his cum, making her struggle and clench up some more. "Hold it, I want you to pick a student, and I want you to snowball my jizz into her fucking mouth. Got it?" he held his mother by the hair as he pumped his ample load into her, holding firm in place and keeping Lily right where she belonged underneath him while he finished himself off.

Lily was confused, stumbling away from Harry and fumbling toward her students. She shouldn't have indulged in this cruelty, but she was frightened by Harry and how cold he had suddenly become, and she found herself unable to resist the pull and the urge, the driven urgency that dragged her in toward the nearest girl. She found herself locking lips with Daphne Greengrass, who sat absolutely fucking terrified as Lily pressed her kiss against her, pushing the mess of salty, bitter cum into her mouth. Lily stared into Daphne's eyes with a look of apology and panic while she made out with her, and there was no way t feel good about any of this, but Lily remained without a choice.

Harry was fast upon Lily for even more, as he tugged her pants down, got rid of her panties, and rammed into her pussy from behind. "You two cunts keep making out," he growled, slapping Lily's ass again, this time bringing his hand upon her bare rear and making Lily struggle and whine as she kissed one of her students. "I want you two bitches to keep making out. I don't need my mom's voice. Nobody wants to hear it. You have a great body, mom, but nobody gives a shit about what you have to say. All the guys look at you like a sex object, I'm just the only one with the balls to act on it!"

The snug embrace of Lily's twat provided the perfect heat and need for Harry to plunge into, his thrusts picking up in their savage pace as he took to ruining her. His pace was savage and merciless, bringing on something truly brutal within him, awakening a greater need, a greater depth of brutal lust. His thick cock spread her one, forced her to feel a struggle and a pressure meant o overwhelm her, pushing Lily's limits and ensuring she didn't have ay hope of arguing against all this, hopeless and enthralled by what Harry was capable of and how he pushed on to claim her. She wished she was able to focus, wished she could handle these emotions as they came on so hotly. her son was roughing her up, pushing her with disrespectful glee and a greedy vigor she wished she had a way to fight off, but Harry was determined, reckless, and not about to slow down for anything.

"Useless cunt. You're only good as a fuckdoll anyway. Just a useless teacher whore. Maybe with my cock in you during class people will be more willing to pay attention to you. Not to what you say though; I bet people will respect you even fucking less now that you're going to serve full time as my cum dumpster." Harry didn't let up for a second; he wanted to make her burn, wanted to push his mother into a state of completely mindless, hopeless oblivion, pressures rising harsher and harder with each motion of his hips. Harry knew what he was up to, and as he fished his wand out from his pocket, he decided to make damn good use of how hard and how brutal he could be when he got into it.

Muttering a spell, he laid a charm down upon her while still thrusting like an animal into her snug hole. Harry pushed his mother to her limits, but added on something more to that, Something darker. He began to brand her with magic, searing a new tattoo across her pussy that read, "Property of Harry Potter," in addition to a thunderbolt brand on her ass cheek, the searing pain of the spell forcing her over the edge and into the most shameful, confused orgasm she had ever felt. Lily shook, drawing back from the kiss and howling as she felt a rush of the most guilty and wild pressures she could have ever imagined, a struggle and a mess that she was hopelessly enthralled by.

It felt good. Not good like anything should have. Heavy with guilt and foggy messes of panic as the chaos and the heat of being overwhelmed made for something senseless. Lily trembled as her son branded her, as pain and his cock worked to push her over the edge, a raw mess of confusion and dizziness leaving her with no clear idea how to control herself. She was done for now, and she knew there was no good or sensible way to come back from what she felt, from the worry and the heat of getting pushed this far to this extreme.

Harry wasn't done with her yet, and the way that Lily trembled against his touch made her all the more ripe and perfect a target for Harry, as he hauled her up off of the desk and away from Daphne, wrapping a hand around her hair as he began to fuck her even harder bent forward for everyone to see. "Look at this greedy slut. She’s got her son's cock inside her, and it's making her cum! What a fucking embarrassment you are."

"I don't like this," she insisted. But her voice came out with an uncertain fire, a panicked expression of something far less convicted and certain. She was in deep, and the growing mess of entangling panics made her voice come out shaky, weak, struggling to hold back what she was doing, a mess of pleasure that she didn't want, but which imposed itself upon her nonetheless. She had no time to deal with all this, just falling deeper into this panic, just giving up more and more to the idea that what she wanted was to give in. To succumb and surrender to pleasures that couldn't be believed. She was just under so fucking much pressure here, and trying to understand how this happened cost her so much focus and sense, as she looked out upon her students, distressed and aflame with heat.

"Should I knock my own mother up right now in front of the whole fucking class?" Harry shouted, callusing out to is classmates. "I'll cum in her right now. Breed her pussy." He was met with cheers. The boys were ravenous for this, and the girls who were mortified by what was happening remained quiet and confused, not speaking up about this as they watched the breakdown of order and sense before their eyes. Harry was brutal and violent with his mom, and nobody wanted to speak up lest they suffer the fate of Hermione, who was now bent over her desk getting railed by Ron.

"Harry, don't. Please, don't do it inside me. I can't--" Lily's pleas went unanswered, and as she felt her son slam into her again, the rush of hot, molten punk filling her up was too much for her to bear. She screamed in dismay and utter terror as Harry nutted inside her, her son's cum flooding her. There was so much of it, and in her trembling panic, she felt herself driven over the edge of another orgasm. Another intoxicating rush of unwelcome pleasures and heats that wore her down, tore her apart and left her unable to think straight. She couldn't help herself now, falling into this without any hope of pulling out of this dizzy spiral, a crash and a rush that felt like it couldn't be contained. Nothing could spare her now from this embarrassment, from the upsetting truth of how hotly she burned.

Harry filled her, grunting, heaving, aching and slapping her ass. "Now your womb's painted white. I'm going to make sure it takes though, get ready for me tonight, bitch, I'm sleeping in mommy's bed again, and I'm going to drain my balls in you every night until you're a knocked-up slut for my enjoyment." Harry then proceeded to draw back from his mother's pussy, leaving her a moment to hang limp in his grasp, struggling to keep upright as she remained bent over, his grip in her hair holding her upright more than anything. "And now for this fine ass." With a swift, sudden shove, he forced his way into Lily's ass next, making her shriek under another sudden rush of utter terror.

The feeling of his cock forcing its way into her even tighter ass was a lot more than Lily could handle, her eyes going cross briefly as she struggled under this. "This isn't right," she kept saying. It was weak anted hopeless, a struggling expression of something she wished she was stronger and more capable of expressing, but he couldn't. There was so much happening here, and all of it felt like a challenge, like an expression of pure hopelessness and surrender, struggles that continued to push her deeper into a dizzy mess of absolute panic. "This isn't right at all. I'm begging, stop this, please!" She didn't understand how this was happening, how her son could turn into such a monster. But it scared her.

"Shut the fuck up, this is the only right thing I've ever done, bitch," he snarled. He wasn't himself. Rotten from the inside out, he was a depraved mess now, caring only about sinful indulgence, gone off the rails and craving the pleasure of fucking his mother as hard as he could, letting himself give up and push on. "Your ass belongs to me too now, and if you want to bitch about it, I'll tattoo 'Cow slut' across your fucking forehead. Don't tell me to stop again, understood?" He let go of her hair to slap her ass, only to gather it up in his other hand, to tug all of it back at once and pound on harshly, filling her with something to prove and no time to waste. Everything that Harry did was an expression of complete fucking dominant now, a brutality and a ferocity like nothing that his mother could possibly handle, ands he was left scrambling for sense and for reason as he woe down what little sense she may have had left.

To a lot of the boss in the class, this was Harry taking charge as some kind of fucked up sexual leader, a man readily pushing his luck and all limits, knowing he could get away with it. A lot of them began to jerk off under the table, or saw the way that Ron was fucking Hermione and felt tempted to reach out for girls they lusted after. So much wild and unrestrained heat brought on feelings too intense and greedy to be dealt with, and as the steady throb of pleasure began to rise, everything focused itself firmly on the idea of letting this be a step in a bold and wild new direction.

All the while, he fucked her ass, the sound of rough, noisy, fleshy impacts filling the classroom, providing the sweetly depraved soundtrack of Lily's downfall. She had no way to fight this off, no hope of arguing against what he did or resisting this pressure, this frustration. Pure fucking panic tore her asunder now, and she couldn't do a damn thing to pull out of this downward spiral, to save herself from what was coming and how wrong it was. Harry was unconcerned with morality now, ready to push on and have whatever he wanted from the mess before him, throwing himself into the deep end and moving to claim his mother, to push her limits, test the waters, make her learn to submit to him. He was cruel, harsh, and didn't need to be anything else. Lily would learn her place. She didn't have a choice.

"Cum again, slut. prove to everyone you're a hooked on your son's big cock by cumming your brains out in front of your whole class!" Harry laughed and smacked her ass, pushing her harder into the shame and the desperate embarrassment of submitting to him. He tugged at her hair and twisted just right, the pain pushing her over the edge of another wildly shameful and humiliating release. She screamed, shivering and heaving as she was stuffed with cock one final time and driven into a miserable rush of ecstasy. The pleasure was unwanted, hated, but it was unavoidable, and she struggled with the sensation of cumming all over again, as Harry kept on thrusting, winding her up before finally blowing his load deep into her ass, making her shriek with the sudden panic and worry of getting pushed too far, too hard. Lily was hopeless. Helpless. Utterly fucked, and yet fresh off an orgasm, feeling her son's cum flood her ass was an insulting capstone. She was a humiliated, worn down wreck, collapsing to the floor in shame as she trembled.

Getting off from having her son fuck her over and over had finally pushed Lily into a weirdly numb state. One of shock and dismay, one that held tightly onto the fear and terror of having been pushed to these delights by something so wrong. So confusing. She wasn't able to parse how this had happened, but she was left shaking. It felt good. It shouldn't have, but Lily was past the point of being able to resist that now. "Harry," she whined, reaching for him, only to slump down as he walked off from her.

"I'll get back to you in a minute, bitch," Harry said, walking across the room, eyes firm on Draco. He stopped one desk too soon, grabbing the back of Pansy Parkinson's head and forcing her to throat his cock. "Clean me off, cunt," he said, and began to fuck her mouth without a care. "Draco. I don't know what the hell it is you did to me yesterday, but I know it has something to do with it. And thank you for it. I'm glad to finally be able to take what I want. Unfortunately, that also means this runt of a girl you fuck on the side. She's mine now, and she's going to suck clean my cock every time I ram it up my mudblood mother's ass hole. Got it?" He smirked, before yelling, "Class is dismissed! Everyone get the fuck out, except for this slut here. And you two, Ron and Hermione. Finish up with Hermione's cunt already, I want to fuck our bitches' asses side by side."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
